


broken boys

by Fallenstar126



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Skype, Softcore Porn, please im a lesbian and this is my first lewd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar126/pseuds/Fallenstar126
Summary: Bucky had been off ice for two months, and most of his memory had been restored. Shuri had started the skyping two weeks into the process, and the first and only person Bucky spoke with was Steve. They had been calling each other every night since, Steve sounded tired and overworked most nights, but still overjoyed to be hearing from Bucky."People like me aren’t safe to be with, in that sense."“‘People like you’, Steve? You mean people like us.”





	broken boys

**Author's Note:**

> the russo brothers said steve and bucky would skype UGH their minds anyway this is my first time writing porn lmao hope its not terrible

Bucky had been off ice for two months, and most of his memory had been restored. There would be pieces that would never return, pieces that Shuri had to destroy in order to ensure his own safety, but nothing critical was missing. He had been given a small hut in a village, with some animals to care for to help aid his recovery process. 

Shuri had started the skyping two weeks into the process, and the first and only person Bucky spoke with was Steve. They had been calling each other every night since, Steve sounded tired and overworked most nights, but still overjoyed to be hearing from Bucky. 

“Where are you?” Bucky asked, looking at the laptop screen where Steve’s face appeared, dark circles under his eyes and his hair disheveled, but smiling all the while. 

“I can’t tell you, but we’re hoping it’s safe. We might stay here a bit longer, it doesn’t seem like anyone knows we’re here yet.” He had been informed of their trouble in finding a safe hiding place, and there was a small part of him that yourned to be there with them, ducking around dark corners and hiding in rainy nights. But he knew it wasn’t smart, even with how quickly his mind was healing, there was no telling what the future held for him. 

“Are you close? Can you visit?” Bucky asked, and tapped nervously on his knee. He hadn't intended to sound so eager, but it was out there, and he felt no real need for taking it back. He missed his friend, that was all. 

“‘Fraid not, Buck. Next time we move, I’ll try to swing by. It’s been too long.” They continued to speak for a while longer, but Steve eventually seemed far too tired to continue, and they said goodnight. 

The pattern continued for a few weeks, skyping nightly and sharing the events of their day. Bucky took care of his animals, and loved them with a fierceness unparalleled by anything else. He took great pride in sharing small videos and pictures of them with Steve, who seemed in awe of their growth and liviness every time he saw them. 

It was three weeks before Steve was able to visit, and only for a couple days. The group he was with had been discovered and had to move as soon as possible, and Steve began to look more haggered in each call, which got shorter the more they had to move. 

The day he arrived, Bucky didn’t quite know what to do with himself. He took care of the animals as usual, and bathed in order to look less like a mess. He didn’t know when he was arriving, so he spent the day sitting by the lake, the warm sun beating against his skin. His hair dried quickly, and tied it in a bun to keep it out of his face. 

Steve arrived with the night, deep circles under his eyes from nights of no sleep, and days of running. He was alone, arms open as he approached Bucky, and they hugged for what seemed like hours.

The first time Steve had visited, Bucky was barely conscious. His memories had taken hold of him, and he could barely form a sentence, but he could remember Steve. 

His face blurred with the memories, growing smaller and shorter, skin and bones. 

Then suddenly it was their youth again. Suddenly Bucky’s skin felt like his own again, warm and sunbaked from working for days on end. Steve was small, but full of fight, like always. 

The memory lasted only a second, and then he was back in the stark reality of day. 

When they seperated, the night had begun to cool, and Bucky was shaking. He hadn’t noticed until Steve pulled away, but his hands trembled lightly against his side. 

They didn’t mention it, and instead headed back to Bucky’s small home. He had begun to decorate, one of the women in the village graciously giving him an old carpet, the bright colours livening up the small hut. 

It was small, but Bucky loved it. The animals would often filter in and out throughout the day, but one particular goat seemed extremely fond of him, often finding her way into the bed with him at nights, and nestling close for warmth. 

He had named her Kali, and she had quickly become one of his favourites, following him around and eating out of his hand. She was the first that Bucky introduced to Steve, and immediately she twisting around his legs, bleating for attention, or a few treats.

The two spent the days together following Bucky’s daily routine, quickly relearning each others movement, adjusting from what it was in their memory, and working as one unit. They spent a lot of time walking around the small village, following the path around the lake, the sun warming both their skins. 

Steve began to look less tired, and seemed more alive. Everyday seemed to be a healing process for him, and Bucky himself began to feel something change. With each day they were together, each time Steve fondly put a hand on his shoulder, each time he cradled Kali like a child, the brightest smile on his face. 

He knew when they were younger, Steve and himself had something. It was closer to a brotherly relationship than anything, but there was something underneath it, sometime more. 

Bucky never expected those feelings to come back, but they had, in full force. They danced around it in conversations, but he couldn’t avoid it for much longer. 

They were sitting for dinner one night, by the lake, which had been their go to place since Steve had arrived. The night was warm, and Bucky’s heart was pounding. Everything had been perfect up to this point, and he could ruin it all right here. 

“How’s Sharon?” He said, staring at the water in front of him. Steve was quiet for a while, staring at the moon reflected in the lake. It was full and bright tonight. 

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen her, we’ve been too busy.” They were quiet again, until Steve spoke up. “I don’t know if I’ll see her again. I hope she’s moved on. People like me aren’t safe to be with, in that sense.” He glanced over at Bucky, who was now openly staring. 

“‘People like you’, Steve? You mean people like us.” He stated, and gently shoved his shoulder with his own.

They went back to quiet for a while, contemplating the day. Their food was finished, and Bucky suddenly felt too warm. 

“Want to swim?” Bucky said, standing and pulling the makeshift shirt off his body. Steve smiled wide, and did the same. 

The pair swam long into the night, racing from one lake to the other until they both were exhausted, pulling themselves out of the lake and laying with their backs against the ground, just breathing. The sky was completely clear of any forms of pollution, and millions of stars lit above their heads. Constellations came to mind, but Bucky let them pass slowly, not spending too long in how he knew them, of the years he would use them to guide his way in foreign countries. 

“Hey Bucky?” Steve spoke up, and he glanced over to where Steve had risen to his side, looking back at him. He seemed to gather his courage for a moment, before leaning closer, until his face was hovering over Bucky’s. 

He paused, his breath ghosting over Bucky’s lips, but wasn’t given time to back away as Bucky pushed up towards him, gently kissing him. 

It was soft and sweet, as Steve began to grow more confident. His hand cupped Bucky’s cheek, and moved into his hair as the kiss deepened. Their mouths moved together slowly, learning the one thing they didn’t know about each other. 

When they finally parted, Bucky was breathless, yearning for more. 

“Let’s go inside.” Steve whispered, hands still wrapped in Bucky’s loose hair, fingers scratching against his scalp slowly. 

They barely made it into the hut, and fell into Bucky’s tiny bed wrapped around each other, kissing like they were drowning, struggling for air, too engrossed in each other to breath. They had lost so much time together, far too much, and couldn’t wait any longer. 

“God, Bucky, so long-”

“Me too.” Bucky breathed, as Steve turned his attention to his neck, exposing it for him to bite and mark in any way he wished. The rest of his body was covered in scars that were given to him by men whose only intent was to hurt. 

He had never felt so loved. 

Steve kissed his neck, nipping gently at the skin as Bucky’s breath shook. He worshipped him, as if he was born solely for Bucky, to be with him. 

Bucky felt tears pricking at his eyes. “Steve.” He breathed, too quiet, too gone. “Steve, please.” He spoke a little louder, and Steve immediately stopped, pulling away quickly and starting in his eyes. The tears began to gather, and Bucky tried to blink them away, feeling stupid, so stupid, why was he crying, this was the best thing that’s happened to him since he, since he…. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to cry, I’m sorry.” The words began spilling faster than the tears, years of building self malice bursting forward. “I just, I never. You’re so… You, and I-” 

Steve placed a hand back in his hair, wiping away the tear with a thumb. “You said it earlier. You and I? We’re not what people expect from us. We’re broken, Buck, and no one knows how to put us back together, but we’re still together.” 

Bucky began focusing on the breathing exercises he had learned, trying to get himself under control. This was stupid, he was stupid. They were having such a good time together, but he had to ruin it. 

“Let’s watch a movie.” Steve suggested, and Bucky, forcing himself to feel numb in favour of the thousands of emotions rushing forward, agreed. Steve pulled the laptop towards him, and placed it on his lap. He chose a documentary, but Bucky didn’t care, he was just stuck sitting in bed, thinking of all his mistakes, where he had gone wrong tonight.

The documentary finished before Bucky was able to come back to himself, and Steve just put on another, letting him have his time. The tears didn’t stop rolling down his face, but Steve didn’t mind, running a gentle hand through his hair. It was a nice, grounding movement, that made it feel less like they were wasting time, and more enjoying the time they did have together, whatever that may turn out to be. 

But he didn’t want Steve to leave the next morning with nothing. 

The fog had begun to lift, and he shifted to signal that he was doing better. Steve looked over at him, eyes worried. “Hey Buck, are you back with me?” He asked, soft and caring, and Bucky pressed a small kiss to his temple, nodding. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t-”

“No sorries, okay? Not right now.” Steve cut him off, and shifted so he was able to kiss Bucky once more, gentle and sweet. It was nice, and gave Bucky time to get used to the feeling, instead of the sudden rush of emotions that sent Bucky into his spiral. 

This was fine, this could work. 

They kissed for a while longer, coming back to themselves, and Bucky had a small idea. He broke away, and Steve looked worried again for a smile second, but he didn’t let him worry long. 

“Let me… try…” He breathed, and Steve seemed to calm. Bucky was slow in his movements, working his way down to Steve’s neck, kissing and sucking at the warm skin. Steve’s breathing was careful, but when Bucky gently guided Steve underneath him, his breathing began to quicken. 

The first time he bit, Steve let out a small, desperate noise. Bucky was intrigued, and did it again, and Steve squirmed a bit. “Buck, please.” He gasped, and Bucky let out a small chuckle against his warm skin. 

As much as it was nice, Bucky began to grow bored, and continued on, moving down his chest, to just below his navel. He glanced up at Steve, whose eyes were dark. He could feel that Steve was hard below his boxers, and mouthed over the fabric. Steve let out a choked noise, biting his fist. They both knew that the walls of the hut were incredibly thin, and the rest of the village would likely not enjoy hearing their evening activities. 

Bucky glanced up at Steve through his lashes as he pulled the shorts down, and Steve let out another noise from behind his fist. 

His hand was gentle when it wrapped around Steve, pumping slowly as Steve began to squirm, trying to force himself not to make a noise, but failing. Broken words spilled from his lips, Bucky’s name seeming to be a fair amount of them. 

He leaked precum, and Bucky leaned forward, to softly mouth at the tip of his dick, humming at the salty taste. Steve bucked under him from the vibrations, and Bucky broke into a smile. 

Working his way down, Steve bit harder, trying his best not to make noises, whispering through his fingers. Bucky’s name was like a mantra to him, his free hand coming to tangle back in Bucky’s hair, a fist which tried not to pull with all of his might. Steve’s arm was shaking with the effort, and Bucky decided to let him off, pulling against Steve’s fist on his own and letting out a quiet moan at the sensation. Steve’s eyes looked blown out when he looked up next, stray hairs falling across his face. 

Steve’s pull quickly became less gentle, and Bucky loved it. 

He moaned with each pull, and continued sucking Steve off, pulling almost completely off and then working his way back down, wet and sloppy. 

The pattern continued until Steve pulled a little harder than usual, and Bucky pulled off completely with a gently ‘pop’. 

Steve was panting, and his hand had teeth marks breaking the skin. “Bucky.” He gasped, and Bucky leaned up, pressing a deep kiss to his neck once more. “Bucky, Bucky.” He repeated, and removed his hand from Bucky’s hair, to run down his chest. “I don’t want to… I want you to-”

“Do it.” Bucky replied, voice broken and rough against Steve’s ear as he bit the earlobe lightly and Steve let out a choked moan. 

Steve’s hand shoved his shorts out of the way, and wrapped around his dick, and began to work at it, as Bucky rested his head against Steve’s shoulder, just trying to breath as he mouthed at Steve’s collarbone. 

His body was warm, and he let out small noises to let Steve know he was doing something right, but once he felt close, he reangled, and brought his own hand down between them, wrapping a fist around both of them. 

It was quick after that, Bucky letting go before Steve, who had a moment to catch up. He felt over sensitive, and like jelly all at once. 

Steve didn’t complain when Bucky huddled close and rested his head on his collarbone. They were both panting, and far too hot to be as close as they were, but Bucky felt like he would die if Steve ever left him again. 

The next morning, Steve didn’t go back to the group. He ended up staying an extra week, until finally he had to tear himself away. 

Covered in bruises and bitemarks, it was obvious what had happened, but Bucky didn’t care. In fact, he was proud of them, that everyone knew. Steve was his, and he was Steves. 

They were broken, but their broken pieces fit together to make them one complete whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting myself through college rn so if you could drop me a few dollars i could really use it bc i am STRUGGLING to save money for next semester https://ko-fi.com/humanwreakage


End file.
